The performance of a flat panel liquid crystal display may be inferior to that required, if a display cell having a single compartment is employed. This can be the case for both reflective and transmissive, or backlit displays. In the case of reflective displays, either the contrast ratio (CR) or the reflectivity (R), or both, may be lower than required, or some other property, such as the display operating voltage, may be outside the required range, as the following examples of existing art will show.